The Hearts Desire
by Orion6
Summary: It's the morning after the night before...and Sam awakes to a Major predicament excuse the pun!
1. Authors Notes

Authors Notes.  
  
Firstly thanks to all who have reviewed my previous work. It's always good to get feedback and I really appreciate all who have taken the time to send some in. I'm currently working on a totally original novel which I hope to get published, so it all helps.  
  
Now previously I've been very much a 'Daniel' centered writer, but I decided that a change is in order. After attending a recent Stargate convention, and hearing the guests talks and their view points on their characters - the plot bunnies just started bouncing!  
  
So, I thought I'd have a little fun with this one. Instead of putting the whole story up, like I usually do. I'm going to put it up in installments. The idea being - suspense. You'll figure out why when you start to read it.   
  
So...the main character is Major Samantha Carter....but *who* is the male occupant of her bed?  
  
Read on peeps.  
  
Orion 


	2. The Morning After

Sam woke slowly to the sound of bird song outside her window. Smiling she glanced at the clock. 8am. She was taking a day off today. A long overdue day off. She snuggled further down into her comforter and sighed softly. She was planning a shopping trip. She'd hardly spent any of her money over the years and had decided that she would empty out her entire wardrobe and spend the day buying some new clothes, shoes, underwear. She smiled. She was looking forward to a full day of indulgence. Of course, she reasoned, she'd have to get rid of the hangover that was currently settled around her like a dark storm cloud. She reached for the phone and dialed.  
  
"'ello?" A rather sleepy Daniel answered after the second ring.  
  
"I totally blame you. How much did you pour down my throat last night?"  
  
"Sam?" She could hear muffled sounds as Daniel attempted to maneuver himself into a better position. "If I remember correctly, and I probably do as I only had one beer, *you* were doing most of the pouring yourself."  
  
"Ugh! Don't ever let me do that to myself again Daniel. I feel like....."  
  
"...s'ok I get the picture. I don't need a detailed description." He yawned and sighed. "So...whilst I've got your undivided attention...how did it go last night?"  
  
Sam frowned. "How did what go? You were there Daniel. I apparently drank too much and..."  
  
"....no! I meant when you left. How did it go?"  
  
"Daniel...what are you talking about?"  
  
Daniel stifled a giggle. "Oh boy...you really were out of it. Sam...are you in bed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do me a favor? Turn around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it Sam."   
  
Sam exhaled deeply and turned her head. Her eyes widened as she looked at the distinctly male occupant of her bed. "Oh..."  
  
Daniel chuckled down the phone. "...yeah."  
  
"Shit!" Sam watched as the man mumbled in his sleep and rolled over on his side so he was facing her. She drew in a sharp intake of breath. "Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Sam."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Um...you shared a cab home and I'm guessing he never made it back out your front door." Daniel was still chuckling.  
  
"Daniel...this is not funny."  
  
"Oh I disagree Sam...I think it's really funny. I just hope you both woke up fully clothed or it could get really interesting."  
  
Sam sat in silence as she took in the scene. There were a trail of clothes from her bedroom door to the bed. She was definitely naked and from the looks of it, so was he. And however tempted she was to lift the sheets and double check, she wasn't going to. She groaned softly.  
  
"Sam. You *are* fully clothed aren't you?"  
  
"I am *never* drinking again."   
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Don't say it Daniel. I'll speak to you later." Sam hung up the phone and moved so she was facing the man still dozing beside her. Shaking her head she tried to remember how she'd wound up in this position with him and what she was going to do when he woke. "Oh well...could be worse. Could have been the Colonel!" She muttered quietly. 


	3. Options

In theory she had three options.   
  
One: Flee the scene and hope for the best  
  
Two: Wake him up and face the music  
  
Three: Plead ignorance, pretend to be asleep and wait for him to wake and then take it from there  
  
She thought about her options carefully. She really didn't want to be the one to wake him. For a start she didn't know what the hell she was going to say to him. And she didn't think 'Hi thanks for last night but please leave' would go down very well. Pleading ignorance seemed like a good idea but then so did fleeing the scene. The biggest problem was, both of them had drunk far too much the previous night and she wasn't entirely sure what his feelings were for her. Had it just been a case of two people who were lonely, throwing caution to the wind and taking advantage of an opportunity? Or had it meant something else?  
  
She studied his face carefully. If she was completely honest with herself, she'd considered this a few times. They got on well enough. They worked together well enough. It was actually her father who'd first pointed out the possibility. At the time he'd been giving her his usual lecture on the Colonel, which had been prompted by the latest rumours flying around the base. He apparently had overheard a conversation he shouldn't have and had come to her to sound out her thoughts on the matter. She smiled softly. Her father had recently begun to state his disappointment that she hadn't been able to find someone to share her life with. He often saw how lonely she had become, although Daniel's return had helped somewhat.  
  
He mumbled in his sleep again and reached out towards her. She shifted so his arm landed on the bed instead of her.   
  
Her father was right of course. She did get lonely and she did want to find someone to share her life with. But her job and the hours she kept made that impossible. And if it wasn't enough that everytime she saw her father he started, Daniel had recently joined in as well. She needed to find someone who knew about her job, someone she didn't have to hide her life from. Someone who understood. Her gaze once again fell on the man beside her. Was it that easy?  
  
She carefully got out of bed and made her way to the washroom. Emerging fully dressed and showered, she picked up her clothes from the pervious night and threw them in the wash basket.  
  
"I guess we need to talk."   
  
His voice startled her and she jumped visibly. "Um...yeah. Look I have to go back to the base..."  
  
"Sure you do." He got out of bed, oblivious to his own state of undress and walked past her. She heard the shower click on and sighed. Turning on her heels, she collected her car keys and walked out of the house. Starting the car and driving off her estate, she reasoned that as a soldier, she always went with her instincts.  
  
"Option one it is then." She muttered to herself as she joined the freeway. 


	4. Dig a little deeper

She rolled her neck in an attempt to rid herself of the ache that had settled there since the morning. The monitor infront of her displayed the progress of the mainframe diagnostic.   
  
"Hey Sam." Daniel placed a mug of coffee infront of her and took a seat by her side. "So..?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Oh tell me you didn't!" Sam looked at him, raising one eyebrow and then turned her attention back to the monitor. "Oh Sam. I know you can't think straight in the morning but..."  
  
"...but what Daniel?" Sam sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I got very drunk and woke up with....anyway. It's not like it matters is it? He was probably relieved that he wouldn't have to face me."  
  
"Actually...he was very hurt." Daniel shrugged slightly under her questioning gaze. "He called me about 10 minutes ago. Sam...he really likes you. He has done for some time now, but he never said anything. When you guys left together last night, he thought you felt the same way. And now..."  
  
"...now he's never going to talk to me again." Sam got up from her chair. "Look...it's for the best Daniel. It would never have worked anyway."  
  
"You don't know that Sam. And you won't know that unless you try. He knows what you do...you won't have to hide anything from him. He's a good guy and he deserves to be happy as much as you do. And there's nothing in the rulebook that says you can't try and find happiness together."   
  
"Daniel. I know you mean well but...I'm not even sure what my feelings are towards him. It would be unfair of me to start a relationship with him just because he feels something for me and it's a safe option."  
  
"It's also unfair if you don't try. Sam, you guys spent the night together and I'm guessing you didn't just *sleep*. Don't you think that maybe it's a little late in the day for you to be dismissing him."  
  
"We all make mistakes Daniel."  
  
"Yes. Yes we do. But I'm not so sure that's what this is."  
  
Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I think that you do have feelings for him. I also think that you wanted last night to happen as much as he did. You're just too scared to admit it."  
  
Sam closed her eyes briefly and then smiled slightly. "You know it's scary how well you know me Daniel."  
  
Daniel smiled as Sam left the control room. He heard footsteps on the metal stairs behind him and knowing he'd heard what had been said, he finished his coffee.   
  
"Well, at least I know there's a chance." His voice was quiet and thoughtful.  
  
Daniel smiled. Lowering his voice so the whole control room didn't hear his words, he turned to face the man behind him. "Give her some time to sort things out in her own head, and I think you'll find, this could be the start of something." 


	5. Mission gone bad

"Receiving IDC sir. It's SG1" Walter frowned. They were early and that was never a good sign.  
  
"Open the iris!" Hammond fixed his gaze on the Stargate and then ran to the gateroom as O'Neill's voice came over the radio declaring a medical emergency.  
  
"Medical team to the Gateroom!"  
  
Hammond got through the door, just as Teal'c emerged through the gate carrying an unconscious Major Carter. She had a large wound to her leg and back, which looked like it had been caused by a staff weapon. As medics swarmed round her the rest of the team stood solemnly at the bottom of the ramp.   
  
"What happened Colonel?"  
  
Jack rubbed his face. "We were attacked by some Jaffa whilst we were dialing home General. I ordered Daniel and Carter through the gate whilst Teal'c and myself laid down cover fire, but she was hit." His voice broke at the end of the sentence. He was blaming himself and as the General looked at Daniel, he could see the same thoughts echoing on his face.  
  
"Get cleaned up. Medicals and debriefing can wait until we have more information on Major Carter's condition."  
  
"Thank you sir." Hammond watched as the three remaining team members walked out of the gateroom. He knew they'd go straight to the infirmary and he knew he had no chance in hell of removing them, until they knew Major Carter was going to be ok.  
  
Teal'c sat outside while Jack paced the hall. "Major Carter's injury was not your fault O'Neill. She would not want you to blame yourself."  
  
"Teal'c...I'm responsible for her. I'm responsible for making sure you all come back through that gate alive and uninjured."  
  
"You have stated this on many occasions O'Neill. But you cannot prevent unforeseen events."  
  
Jack sighed and sat down. He knew what Teal'c was trying to say, but it didn't make him feel any better. He looked up as Daniel appeared in the hall. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Um. Just had to make a quick phone call." Daniel looked rather sheepish.  
  
"A phone call? Daniel...Carter is lying in there seriously injured and you're nipping off to make a phone call?!?!"  
  
Daniel winced. Jack had left the party well before Sam had made her exit and as far as he knew, Jack knew nothing of the events that had occurred. "Jack...Sam is kind of...seeing someone. I...I just thought they should know she'd been injured."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Seeing someone? I take it from your remark it's someone who works here?" Daniel bit his bottom lip and sat down next to Jack to await the news from Janet. "Daniel?"  
  
"I'm not saying anymore Jack."   
  
Seeing the determined look on the archaeologists face, Jack wisely decided to drop the subject. A few hours later, Janet appeared. She took one look at the three men outside and knew there was no point trying to gloss over the news.  
  
"She's stable for now. She sustained severe injuries to her leg and back. She's still unconscious and I'm afraid that until she wakes, we can't be certain that no damage has been done to her spine."  
  
"Oh god." Daniel murmured.  
  
"I've sent a message to Hammond asking him to contact the Tok'ra. I'm hoping that maybe Jacob might be able to help."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
Janet smiled despite herself. "As I said, she's not awake. But you're more than welcome to sit with her." She knew, as did every other member of medical staff on the base, that when one of SG1 was wounded, the other three would not be far away. She watched them trudge through the doors and then made her way up to Hammond's office to give him the news. 


	6. Not alone

Daniel looked up from his vigil at Sam's bedside as a man walked through the door. He had to take a second look to check it was in fact him, as he was wearing civilian clothing and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Daniel smiled sadly as the man caught sight of him and made his way over to Sam's bed. His gaze fell on Sam as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"She looks so pale. Is there anymore news?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "No. We've sent word to the Tok'ra asking for Jacob's assistance. So far we haven't heard back. But she's stable for the moment."  
  
Daniel watched as he gently took Sam's hand and held it in his own. "Thank you for calling me Daniel. I know that really I have no right to be here, but..."  
  
"...you have every right to be here. The woman you love has been injured."  
  
"And there was me thinking I hid it well." His voice was strained and sleepy.  
  
"To others maybe. But I see it." Daniel quickly looked at Sam again. "I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes please."  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
He watched Daniel leave and then returned his attention to the woman in the bed. Yes he loved her. He knew he shouldn't. Knew it would cause problems. But he'd fallen anyway. From the moment he'd first met her, he knew she was special. Her smile and the warmth her friendship gave him had tugged at a place in his heart, long forgotten. Her bravery and her abilities in the field had astounded him. The way in which she could find a solution to almost any problem amazed him. And yet away from the mountain, away from her job, she was entirely different.  
  
He gently stroked her hand, pushing aside the fact the he knew she didn't feel as strongly for him. She was injured. And he was going to stay there until she woke. And no one was going to move him.  
  
"Well now this is interesting." He hadn't heard Colonel O'Neill come in. He looked up and revised his last statement. He knew how protective Jack was over Sam. And he really didn't want to get in-between the Colonel and his 2IC. He watched as Jack sat down in the seat the Daniel had vacated. "Daniel tells me Carter is seeing someone. Wouldn't be you by any chance would it?"  
  
Choosing his words carefully, he braced himself for a dismissal. "Not exactly sir. But I'm hoping that it will develop into something."  
  
"I see." Jack looked down at his 2IC's face. "Well I hope that she realizes what a good man she has." Jack smiled as he took in his shocked expression. "I'm not a ogre. I know what she's been through these past years and I know what you've been through. And although it suprises me that the two of you seem to have...bonded, I'm happy for you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. Jacob will also be happy." Taking in the man's questioning gaze, Jack explained. "He kind of figured out your feelings that time she almost died. He spoke to me in great length about it actually. Said he's always hoped that she'd get together with Daniel but he'd be happy if she chose you - which coming from Jacob is a compliment...believe me."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a murmur from the bed. Sam slowly began to become aware of voices around her and the familiar sound of the monitor and other machines in the infirmary. As she became slightly more aware of what was going on, she began to place the voices. Sleepily opening her eyes she saw Colonel O'Neill sat beside her bed.   
  
"Hey Carter. How you feeling?"  
  
Sam blinked and tried to focus. "Sore sir. Very sore." She saw Janet appear by his side and smiled as she started to take readings, check her vitals and take a sample of blood. She then became aware of another sensation. Her hand was being gently stroked by someone. She turned her head and focused on the other person, sat by her side. She took in his disheveled appearance and tired face. Not wanting to say anything with their current audience, she squeezed his hand gently and smiled. It was a smile that was returned with a slight nod of the head.  
  
"Ok. I need to ask you both to leave so I can check on her injuries. Don't look at me like that Colonel! You can come back in as soon as I am done."   
  
Jack nodded and left the cubicle. Sam took the opportunity and as she felt the other man's hand leave hers, she tightened her grip and pulled it towards her. He frowned and leaned closer as she tried to speak, but her voice wasn't really up to talking much yet. So instead she kissed him lightly on the cheek. His face broke into a smile and he gently caressed her face. "I'll stay with you....ok?"  
  
Sam nodded and watched him leave.  
  
"You know as your doctor, I know everything there is to know about you...but as your friend Sam, I seem to be missing something." Sam smiled as Janet started her examination. Despite the fact that she'd walked out on him without so much as an explanation, he was here. She sighed softly and resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to deny her feelings anymore, and maybe Daniel was right. Maybe it could work. 


	7. Approval

Sam lay on her front, listening to her father drone on about the recent Tok'ra operations as he worked on her injuries. It still caught her by surprise sometimes. It was because of her and her work that he was alive. Years of feeling inadequate in his eyes, had left a small feeling of resentment. But recently they had managed to find time to talk on the last few missions they had shared. He'd apologized for his previous comments and had told her he was proud of the work she was doing. He'd voiced his disappointed regarding the effect it was having on her personal life, although he understood how hard it was for her.  
  
"Sammy? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice.  
  
He chuckled as she turned and sat up in the bed. "I said I'm done. Your injuries are almost fully healed."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks dad."  
  
"You're welcome." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now...I want to know all about this mystery man I've been hearing all about from other people."  
  
"He's hardly a 'Mystery Man'. And I'm sure you know who it is."  
  
"I have a hunch. Sam. I know you find it difficult to...let yourself be you. You spend so long in this mountain, being the scientist, being the soldier. When we thought you were dead that time, you should have seen him. The pain on his face....that's when I knew. I knew in that moment that he loved you. I also knew that you didn't know. And I wasn't completely sure how you felt about him. For a long time I thought you were after Jack and I gotta tell you that I wasn't happy about it."  
  
Sam laughed softly. "He flirts dad, but I really don't think it would go any further than that. He's too scared of you." Jacob laughed. "But seriously....although me and Jack do have feelings for each other, it's never going to go anywhere. Even if the rules didn't stand in our way...we have nothing in common. We have no common interests, no shared hobbies. It wouldn't work. And after Jonas...I don't think I could go through that."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
"But this....this kind of snuck up on me. He was a good friend and we work well together. But over the years, as I've learnt more about him. Somewhere everything changed. And you know me...I hid it, denied it, buried it. I thought it would complicate things. Daniel tried to convince me that it was worth the risk, that I should allow myself a life outside of work, that I could be a Major and a woman at the same time." She sighed softly. "And then we all went out one night, had too much to drink..."  
  
"...ok I don't need the details Sam." Jacob shook his head. "All I want to know is are you happy? Does he make you happy?"  
  
Sam smiled. "I think he could. We haven't really spent that much time together yet. But I like him...a lot. And I'm hoping things will develop."  
  
"It's what he wants too Sam. I spoke to him this morning. He's a great guy. He respects you, he understands your job and he loves you. I couldn't ask for more."  
  
"You approve?"  
  
"Oh yes. I'm happy for you...for both of you."  
  
"Did you tell him that?"  
  
"Yes I did...and of course Selmak added his thoughts too."  
  
Sam held up her hand. "I don't want to know do I?" Jacob shook his head. "Thanks dad. For everything. I know we haven't always...communicated very well but...I'm glad you're a part of this. I'm glad I don't have to lie to you anymore."  
  
"I'm just glad I'm still around to watch over you guys. And I hope things work out for you." 


	8. Time to try

"She's doing well. As far as I can tell there has been no damage to her spinal cord. Jacob has spent some time with her, healing the injuries she sustained. But I am recommending that she be put on medical leave for at least 4 weeks. We can't run the risk of aggravating her injuries further."  
  
"Very well Doctor. I'll assign a temporary stand in for SG1."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sam looked at her three team mates. They'd stopped into the infirmary to check on her progress. "Come on. It won't be that bad. Captain Nicolls is a good soldier. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I know. It's just...."  
  
"We miss you Sam."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Sam smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm being released today under strict instructions from Janet. I'm not allowed to do anything too strenuous and I've also got to have 24 hour supervision." She pulled a face at the last comment.  
  
"I offered Sam but...General Hammond said he couldn't spare any of us." Daniel smiled.  
  
"It's ok. I'm sure I'll survive."  
  
Jack nodded. "Oh I'm sure you will. Your babysitter has already been assigned." He grinned. "Well...we gotta go. We'll stop by and see you when we get back."  
  
"Have fun. Oh and Daniel..." Daniel raised his head to look at her. "...stay out of trouble. I won't be there to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Yes Major!" He made a mock salute and then followed the rest of them out of the room.   
  
Sam swung her legs over the bed and stood up, stretching.  
  
"So...ready to go home?" Janet smiled at her friend.   
  
"Definitely. No offence Janet but...I've already seen far too much of the inside of your infirmary. I can't wait to get out."  
  
"I'm sure. Well your "babysitter" , as the Colonel so charmingly put it, should be here soon. You got everything you need?"  
  
Sam sighed. "Janet. I really don't need a babysitter. Despite what you might think. I don't have a death wish."  
  
"Uh huh. Well your very extensive medical record states otherwise."   
  
"Very funny." Sam looked up as he entered the infirmary. "You got roped into this eh?"  
  
He smiled. "No...I volunteered. I'm due some time off so I thought..."  
  
Sam watched as Janet subtly left them alone. "We should probably...talk about what happened."  
  
He sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Yeah. It might be good to clear the air."  
  
Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. "I need to apologize. What I did was...inexcusable..."  
  
He frowned. "Well I wouldn't go that far. I kind of hoped that it was something you wanted as well."  
  
Sam looked at him, confused for a moment. "Wha? Oh god...no. I meant apologize for running out on you." She looked down. "If I'm being honest, I'd have to say that had I not drunk so much then...it would never have happened." She looked up and met his gaze. "But not for the reasons you think. If I'd been sober, I would have talked myself out of it as soon as the thought entered my head. I'd have come up with at least 100 reasons why it would be a bad idea. Our work relationship, the distance involved..."  
  
"Sam I..."  
  
"No...I need to say this." She smiled at him softly. "I haven't exactly had a lot of luck in past relationships. After Jonas I swore I'd never get involved with another military man. But...somewhere along the line, over the last 5 years I've known you...my opinion of you changed. And somewhere, my feelings changed to. I like you. I like you a lot. And I really can't deny that for any longer. I'm not sorry about what happened. Although I do have one regret."   
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I regret that it never happened sooner. I wish I'd followed my heart instead of my head for a change. And I wish...I wish that it hadn't taken alcohol to give me the courage to try."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Well...it didn't exactly play out the way I'd planned it either. But what I'd like to know is...is there a chance for us? Would it be possible for the two of us to have a relationship? I'm not going to lie to you Samantha...I love you, very much. And if there's even the slightest chance that we could be together...then I'll take it."  
  
Sam sniggered softly and raised an eyebrow. "Samantha?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well I figured everyone around here either calls you 'Carter' or 'Major Carter' or 'Sam'. I like your full name, and it makes me feel like we have a relationship outside of work, if I use it. Do you mind?"  
  
"No. I don't mind. It's nice."  
  
"So?"  
  
Sam sighed softly. "You know my job. You know the hours I keep, the work I have to do. It's not going to be easy with you living so far away."  
  
"I know. I've been offered a transfer. The Pentagon wants a liaison stationed here permanently."  
  
"You going to take it?"  
  
"Would you like me too?"  
  
Sam looked into his eyes. "It's your decision. But...it would be nice to have you around more."  
  
He nodded and took her hand, helping her off the bed. "Well. We'll talk about that more later. But for now. I suggest we make our escape before something else comes up."  
  
They walked out of the infirmary and waited for the elevator. Just as they were getting in, a call went out over the tannoy. "Major Paul Davis to the Control Room."  
  
He grinned as he pressed the bottom for the surface. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
Sam looked at him, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. "You'll get into trouble for that Major!"  
  
"I really don't care...Samantha!" He smiled as the doors closed and kissed her gently. "I have more important things to deal with at the moment."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
He pulled her into a gentle hug, softly stroking the back of her neck. "Taking care of you." 


	9. More Author's notes

Firstly: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I'm glad you liked the story. It was really funny when I read the first review and they guessed who it was. I did think about changing the outcome but then I figured...what the hell! They so aren't enough Major Davis stories out there.  
  
Secondly: I have a really sweet first Christmas idea for this story so I'm asking for your input: Carry on or not carry on? The choice is yours.  
  
Thirdly: Watch out for more Major Davis fics heading your way. Until then...have fun and much love to you all xxxx 


	10. Plans

**8 months later **  
  
"You know, I still can't work out how you managed to get a nicer office than me - Major!" Jack walked into Paul's office and looked around.  
  
"Maybe because unlike a certain Colonel I could mention - I actually *do* my paperwork!"  
  
Jack looked at the grin on Paul's face and laughed. "You know...you're getting a bit too big for your boots. Just because you're seeing Carter doesn't mean you can join in with the obligatory 'Tease O'Neill'."  
  
"Whatever you say Colonel." Paul chuckled and placed the last piece of paperwork into his out tray.  
  
"So...everything set?"  
  
"Yup." Paul glanced at his watch. "You guys are staying just down the road and Daniel has promised to come up early and help with the cooking. Both cabins have been decorated. The food and drink has been stored away and the caretaker is going up there to start the fires about 1 hour before we arrive, so the cabins are nice and warm."  
  
"Ok. Well. Have a safe drive and we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night Jack."  
  
Paul watched the Colonel leave his office and smiled. It was Christmas Eve and he was going to make sure that this was the best Christmas Sam had ever had. He'd been planning it out for months and had even enlisted the help of the other three members of SG1 to make sure he didn't forget anything. He glanced at the photo of him and Sam on his desk. It had been taken the night of the party. Of all the pictures he had of them, he'd chosen this one, because it always reminded him of when their relationship changed.   
  
That night, he'd seen another side to her. They laughed and talked together for most of the evening. She'd leant into his embrace whilst they'd been sat at the table and then had danced with him at the end of the night. When they'd left together, he'd known in the back of his mind that it was the alcohol influencing her decision, and he'd been all ready to stay in the cab and go back to his hotel. But that decision had been shattered when she'd dragged him out of the cab and into her house, She'd backed him up against the front door and kissed him, so softly and so gently, it had melted what little resolve he had left.   
  
"Made your decision yet?"   
  
Paul looked up as Daniel sat down opposite him. He sighed softly and nodded. "I love her Daniel. I love her so very much. These past months have been...some of the happiest of my life." He smiled. "Every moment I spend with her leads me to believe I'm doing the right thing. I want her in my life forever. There's no one else for me now. I just...I'm not so sure how she'll react."  
  
Daniel shrugged slightly. "There's only one way to find out Paul. Ask her." He got up. "Drive carefully and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ah. My two favourite men." Sam smiled as she entered Paul's office. "Merry Christmas Daniel." She gave him a big hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
  
"You all packed and ready to go?" Daniel queried as he watched her walk around to Paul and place a tender kiss on his lips.   
  
"Mmm...although this meanie still won't tell me where we're going." She poked her tongue out at Paul who rolled his eyes and grinned back at her.  
  
"It's a surprise Samantha. And the whole idea is that you are - surprised."  
  
Daniel chuckled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Daniel." Sam sat down on the desk and looked at Paul. "So?"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Will I like it?"  
  
"I bloody well hope so. It took a long time to plan!"  
  
Sam punched him playfully on the arm. "You ready to go?"  
  
Paul nodded and switched his desk lamp off. He followed her over to the door and locked it. Looping his arm round her waist he responded to her raised eyebrow. "What?! It's Christmas. It's allowed." 


End file.
